


Heart and Home

by 3HobbitsInATrenchcoat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Self-Insert, Stan O' War II, Unspecified gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat
Summary: Stan and Ford are due home from sea any day now. You take the younger twins to the pier to wait for their grunkles' return.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for halogalopaghost on tumblr. A little bird told me you self-shipped with Stan and I wanted to write fluff.

Despite the swiftly approaching summer, the sea air is cool as it buffets against your face. The pier you're standing on sits solid beneath your feet as you gaze out towards the blue fuzz of the distant horizon. Behind you, the two kids (properly teens now, really) pass a pair of binoculars back and forth, exclaiming loudly every time they think they see an approaching boat.

With a soft chuckle, you turn your head just enough to grin in their direction. “Won't be long now, kiddos. Those two old farts are nothing if not punctual.”

“Except for the time Grunkle Ford got lost in his research for 3 days and had to be forcibly made to shower and come home,” says Dipper with the barest hint of exasperation.

“Or the time Grunkle Stan got lost in a fogbank and steered in circles for a whole afternoon!” pipes up Mabel as she abandons the binoculars to her brother and comes to stand by you, grabbing your arm and leaning into your side as she joins you in looking out across the bay.

You reach up and ruffle her hair. “But they called this time,” you gently remind them. “They called just this morning and said they'd make landfall by noon. They still have an hour to make good on that promise.”

Mabel nods, scooting closer to you in an attempt to steal your body heat. “Well, they'd better hurry up. My fingers are gonna freeze off at this rate, then how will I knit for... WAIT IS THAT THEM?” She flings her arm out and points to a tiny growing speck on the horizon.

With barely a glance you reach back and snatch the binoculars from Dipper, who only momentarily protests before scrambling down to the end of the pier to hang off the pilings. Squinting through them you can barely make out the shape of a familiar research ship, two near-identical figures crammed close together in the bridge. It's only a matter of minutes before they're close enough you no longer need the binoculars, and a few minutes after that they're pulling in to dock. The kids launch themselves over the railing before the Stan O' War II has come to a full stop, bowling over their grunkles in a crushing group hug.

You grin and swing yourself onto the boat with a little more dignity, sauntering towards the excited family group with an affected nonchalance. One of the figures manages to untangle himself from the pile, ruffling hair where he can reach it as he reclaims his personal space with fond muttering. You reach out a hand to help him up and he takes it gratefully.

“I was hoping it'd be you with the kids,” Stan says, using his grip on your hand to spin you gently into his side. “How long has it been since we last saw each other?”

You make a show of thinking, but your eyes twinkle back at him. “Lets see... I flew out to meet you in New Orleans for Mardi Gras, so... three months give or take?”

“Hmm, three months is too long, sweetheart.” Stan grins at you and that's all the warning you have before he's leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. With a sigh you return the kiss, reclaiming your hand from his only to wrap your arms around his neck.

Behind you, Dipper is making noises of displeasure and Mabel is cooing. You feel more than see Stan wave a dismissive hand in their direction.

“Come on,” you distantly hear Ford say, your brain going fuzzy with Stan's kiss. “You two can help me get our luggage out to the car. Let the lovebirds catch up.”

“Remind me to thank him later,” growls Stan under his breath as he momentarily breaks the kiss to sit down on the bench running around the rails and pull you into his lap.

You laugh and say you will, following the tug of his hands into a warm familiar embrace.

Your heart is home for the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to comment below. I live for comments.


End file.
